Appas lost days: Meeting Hagrid
by kiroigenaya
Summary: well the title says it all so :P


**oh. my. gosh!**

**I COMPLETELY forgot about this thing! I thought it up at the same time as 'Ciel Phantomhive,you are now a Host!' and planned to finnish it and put it up when it was done,but then I forgot about it!**

**anyway,I've decided to fix it up(seeing as my writing was NOT good back then) and post it :)**

**and my homeschool teacher (i. e. my mom) is in a different state with my lil sis for about a week for lil sisters braces,so I'm going to be working on my writing for as long as I can!**

it was a pleasant summer day in the forbidden forest surrounding Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. the grounds keeper,one Rubius Hagrid,walked leasurely through the tall trees without a care in the world. or so it seemed,for the crossbow in his hand and the thorough sweeping of the landscape he was doing with his eyes said otherwise.

Rubius Hagrid,or just Hagrid as he prefered,was looking for the source of the strange noises he had heard coming from the forest in the area all the way up in his hut. the noises were so loud it had set off his newest experi-ahem,I mean class subject for when the students returned from summer holidays. the blast-ended skrewts.

suddenly a loud grunting noise came from a patch of thick folliage nearby a boulder that towered over Hagrids head.

Hagrid shifted his weapon of choice,then slowly walked up to the pile of leaves and branches.

another of the grunting noises came from within,but then a ground rumbling roar of pain ripped through the forest,knocking Hagrid to the ground and pushing the folliage out of the way.

when Hagrid looked up he saw that the thick folliage had been hiding a cave in the humungus rock,and inside the cave was a creature he had never seen before.

Appa flew as fast as he could,not caring of what he knocked into or were he was going. he had to get away from that pointy THING that attacked him!

but he was getting tired,and as he finaly landed outside a cave in a large rock,he realized 3 things.

1,he didnt know where he was.

2,he didnt know how to get back to aang.

and 3,the pointy spines from that creature that were still stuck in his side and back were PAINFUL TO PULL OUT!

Appa realised this last one when,after he had settled down,pulled one of the ones in his foot out. then he let his pain be known with a humungus ROOOAAAR of pain.

Hagrid carefully made his way towards the cave entrance and closer to the strange creature.

he was actually pretty excited to see it. hed never seen anything like it from what he could see so far.

as he got closer the creature grunted again,then let another of those pain filled roars into the air,and now Hagrid could see why.

the poor thing was covered in sharp needles,and was pulling them out one by one.

well,now he _had_ to help the creature! he couldnt just leave it in pain!

and with that,he made his presence known.

Appa was _NOT_ having a good week.

but this was really starting to make him lose his patience.

one by painful one,the needles were coming out of his feet. but he couldnt reach the ones on his side and back!

suddenly he heard a noise of something rather big around the entrance to his (temporary) cave.

a man was there,a rather big man to.

Appa carefully pressed against the back of his cave,making threatening noises to try to get him to go away,but he just took a step closer.

"'ere now,easy does it. ahm jus' try'n ta help ya"

"'ere now,easy does it. ahm jus' try'n ta help ya" Hagrid said in as soft and non-theatening a voice as he could.

the creature huffed,giving him a suspicious look.

Hagrid took another step closer,hands raised in a non agressive way.

the thing pressed back against the wall of the cave,but let out a 'yelp' of pain when it accidentely pushed on one of the needles on its back.

"'ere,let me 'ave a look at it" Hagrid said as he carefully and slowly walked towards it.

him. Hagrid decided it seemed more like a him.

the creature gave him another suspicious look,but let him get closer.

the man was almost touching him now. he wondered breifly if this was such a good idea.

but no,he needed help getting the spines out of his back,and then he could go find Aang.

oh Aang,he was probably really upset about him being taken. probably went into his glowy mode to.

as the man got couldnt smell any hint of hostility from him.

"alrigh' now,lets see wat ah can do" Hagrid muttered as he got close enough to pet the creature.

as he pet the creature,he slowly made his way towards the culprits of the creatures pain.

"now,dis is gonna 'urt" Hagrid warned before with one last pat to the creatures side,he pulled out one of the spikes.

ROOOAAAR!

**(two hours later)**

Hagrid had just finished cleaning the creature up.

he had gotten him to come out of the cave and eat something as well.

the creature was a bright white color with smallish horns and a brown arrow on his head that went down his back and to the end of his long flat tail,with brown lines going from the bigger one to the his sides,ending just above his six legs,which each had three toes.

(A/N if you're reading this,you know what Appa looks like. this is the best I can do)

Hagrid had cleaned him up and fed him. but now he had no idea what to do with him.

"hmm...ah cant keep ya,but ah don wanna ju' leave ya out 'ere all on yer own." he mumbled as he tried to think of something.

Appa however,had something else in mind.

he knew it was time to go.

it was obvious the man didnt know what to do with him,and he had eaten and been cleaned,so he was in top flying condition right now,and there was plenty of daylight left.

so he went over to the man,and gave him a great big goodbye lick.

then he grunted,and with a mighty push of his tail,he was off.

Hagrid stared after the creature in shock.

"well,ah guess 'ee 'ad somewhere ta be then"

and that was that.

**sorry for the ending.**

**I couldnt think of anything else to do -3-**


End file.
